


What's Under There?

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat finds out what his scientist looks like, Blushing, Fluff, Flug takes off his paperbag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scars, Staring, The eldritch demon is slightly nice to him, Touching, sad past, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat has always wondered 'what's under that paperbag Flug wears and why doesn't he show his face?’The eldritch demon was determined to find this out.





	What's Under There?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Flug's appearance in this is gonna be slightly different than what he looked like in 'To Be Human’.

Black Hat was walking down the hallway, thinking. 

 

He sighed softly and walked into the lab now. He was here to check on his scientist and the device that he's working on. 

 

The demon saw that the human was focused right now and didn't notice his presence, yet anyway. 

 

Black Hat tried not to smile, in a genuine way. This demon kept his stare the same, not breaking it. 

 

He was standing behind him. He silently watched. 

 

Then, he reached out his clawed hand. He was going to get that paperbag off him, even if he has to rip it away. This curiosity was eating at him, like pests crawling down his skin. 

 

Although, Black Hat hesitated to do it. 'Maybe not here. Not right now.’ he thought, to himself. 

 

He rested his hand on Flug's shoulder. 

 

That snaps Dr. Flug out of his trance. 

 

Flug flinched slightly. “S-sir!” he yelled out, being startled. Then, he made his voice quiet. “I-I didn't see you t-there.” 

 

Black Hat pulled away. “I noticed that.” He didn't really feel bad for scaring him. 

 

“R-Right, I'm almost finished with this device.” Flug said 

 

“Good. But, that's not the only reason why I'm here.” Black Hat said to him.

 

Flug turned around and glanced at the eldritch demon.

 

“W-What is it?” he asked, quietly and a bit hesitantly.

 

“I want you to meet me in my office later. Understood?”

 

Flug nods his head. “Y-Yes, sir.”

 

When Black Hat felt like Flug understands and will come there, he also nodded his head. He leaves after that.

 

After he saw that Black Hat had left and was gone, Flug feels slight relief. He could breathe again.

 

Although, he wondered what his boss wanted from him. He knows that he'll find out later anyway.

 

Flug gets back to work, after that thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few hours later -_

 

Flug was in the bathroom, that's in his room.

 

He had his paperbag and goggles off, resting down near him.

 

Flug was staring in the mirror, at himself.

 

He looked at his dark brown hair, different tinted eyes, and the scars that he still had from his terrible childhood.

 

Eventually, he shaked his head and snaps out of those thoughts.

 

Flug let out a sigh, then he takes a breath, that was deeply held. He puts his paperbag and goggles on again. 

 

'Everything will be okay.’ Flug also thought. 

 

He left, walking to Black Hat's office.

 

His boss, the eldritch demon, probably just wanted to talk about something, it's most likely that. So, the scientist tries to relax.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat was in his office.

 

He waited for Dr. Flug. He had sat down on the couch in there. He looked at the ceiling. He was deep in his thoughts again.

 

**_What's under that paperbag? Why is he hiding what he looks like?_ **

 

**_What is his secret? That he can't show his appearance..._ **

 

Black Hat snapped out of these thoughts, when he heard knocking on his door.

 

He knew that it was Flug who knocked softly.

 

“Enter.” Black Hat simply replied.

 

Flug walked inside, closing the door behind himself.

 

He walks over to him, nervously.

 

The human scientist stayed in front of the eldritch demon.

 

Everything was silent in the room.

 

That silence was between them.

 

Until Black Hat finally talked.

 

“What's under your paperbag?”

 

Flug tensed at that. “N-Nothing..”

 

“Oh really? You know, **_Flug.._**  I **_hate_ ** it when I'm lied to.” 

 

Flug flinches to that, hearing Black Hat's low and dark voice, knowing that the demon was getting mad. He was afraid of this demon’s anger. 

 

Black Hat was trying not to get angry, that Flug wouldn't tell him anything. 

 

“Flug..” The eldritch demon’s voice was silent and softer than usual. “I want to know what's under there.” 

 

Flug was quiet for awhile. He also had his eyes closed. 

 

Then, he opened them and grabs the paperbag with his hands. After awhile, he moved himself to take this stuff off. 

 

There's no point in refusing what the demon wanted. So, he decided to just get it over with.

 

Flug pulled that paperbag and the goggles off.

 

He shivered at that feeling of the cold air as it hits his face.

 

Black Hat stared at this human's scarred face. 

 

Flug had dark hair (that's slightly messy), a blue eye with the other being hazel, and pale, white skin (although Black Hat already knew that about his scientist). That hazel eye was faded, it being partly blind on that side. He also has a scar over his right cheek, that across the middle of his nose. 

 

The eldritch demon kept staring. Other than being scarred in some ways, the human looked normal. But, the demon liked the scars that his scientist had. 

 

Black Hat felt his dead, cold heart act like it was gonna beat at any second. His scientist was so good looking. He had a slight blush. He almost smiled, but he didn't, so that Flug wouldn't get suspicious of him. 

 

This demon gets up and walked over to the scientist. He touched down the human's face, gently. He loved how nice and warm his scientist’s skin felt like. His eyes slightly softened. 

 

Flug was surprised, although only a little bit. He loves the demon’s gentle touch, he didn't know that Black Hat could even do that.

 

He stares at him. “B-Black Hat? Something wrong?”

 

Black Hat seemed to just realize what he is doing, snapping out of it. He pulls away again.

 

“Nothing is. Everything's fine. I'm glad to know what you look like now. I'II keep your secret.” he also said.

 

Flug knew that the others would find out, eventually. He was grateful that Black Hat said this tho.

 

“T-Thank you, sir.”

 

Black Hat nods his head, then he was talking again. “Now get back to work and leave my sight.” He tried to act irritated.

 

Although, the scientist knew that the demon just acted this way for his reputation.

 

Flug nodded his head again. He puts his paperbag and goggles on.

 

He closes the door behind him again.

 

After that, he leaves out of there. 

 

Flug had a smile, under that paperbag, as he was walking back to the lab. 

 


End file.
